La nouvelle technologie
by inukag9
Summary: Tsuna est malchanceux, surtout avec ce qu'on appelle un téléphone portable.


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Yo! Et me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic! C'est fou ce que je puis être productive en ce moment! D'abord pour la fête de Saint-Valentin, White Day et celui-ci! Ceci est un petit délire avec Metempsychosis-chan sur les malheurs de Tsuna et la nouvelle technologie appelé téléphone portable!

Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^

* * *

><p><strong><span>La nouvelle technologie<span>**

Nom: Sawada. Prénom: Tsunayoshi. Sexe: Homme. Age: 24 ans. Métier: mafieux, accessoirement Decimo Vongola. Tuteur: ex-tuteur pour être exacte, un bébé nommé Reborn, accessoirement tueur à gages. Particularité: Jeune japonais très maladroit et qui a la poisse. Surnom: Dame-Tsuna depuis son entré dans le système scolaire.

Tsuna soupira. Il termina par signer le document et le tendit au vendeur qui lui remit une boite en souriant. Comment en était-il arrivé là? Ah si… Il le savait. Il soupira. Cette fameuse journée… Sa malchance avait encore frappé un coup sans prévenir. Encore. Il devrait en être habitué…mais non. Il se faisait surprendre à chaque fois. Il n'avait toujours pas retenu la leçon après vingt-quatre ans de vie sur cette Terre.

Tout avait commencé comme d'habitude…jusqu'à ce que son cher téléphone portable ait eu ce que l'on appelait plus communément un bug. Il devait bien sûr changer de portable. Mais tout était si simple avant. Avant que son précédant téléphone portable, son petit bug avait disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était apparut, finisse entre un trident et un tong-fa. Après avoir fait un petit vol plané pour rencontrer un croisement entre une rafale de grenades roses et une vague de petite dynamique renvoyée par une batte de baseball. Adieu cher portable. Ta simplicité manquera à beaucoup de gens. Ta vie aura sans doute été la plus courte d'entre toutes depuis ces deux mois. Combien de fois devait-il en changer? Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait avoir reçu une sorte de malédiction d'un portable qui avait mal cassé pour avoir autant de malchance avec eux. Inconsolable d'avoir perdu son portable préféré, le plus simple à utiliser, avec les applications les plus simple possible, qualifié de portable de secours par un certain bébé. Ce dernier avait alors décidé de lui en trouver un autre, plus performant et résistant. Et en tant qu'élève de Reborn, il se devait d'écouter les conseils de son ex-tuteur en matière de nouveauté dans les appareils mobiles. Il soupira. C'est avec la promesse d'une très longue et douloureuse séance de torture à la sauce rebornienne s'il n'y allait pas de suite qu'il s'en alla au pas de course avec extrêmement de reconnaissance que le jeune Vongola se dirigea vers le magasin le plus proche. Il était le big boss des Vongola. Il se devait, avait le devoir, de prendre le meilleur des téléphones portables de son temps.

- Merci beaucoup, à bientôt. Termina le vendeur par une phrase automatique.

Tsuna rentra discrètement chez lui en cachant le petit paquet entre ses mains. Il valait mieux, pour sa survie, de cacher son nouvel appareil avant qu'une catastrophe n'arrive pour écouter de manière prématuré sa courte vie. Il se posa dans son bureau et s'enferma à l'intérieur, interdisant quiconque de pénétrer dans son bureau sauf urgence, grâce à une toute petite pancarte accrochée sur la porte. Il commença alors à déballer son tout nouveau portable. Il soupira de fatigue. Le plus dur restait à venir. Il sortit un petit livret, particulièrement épais, qui était censé décrire de façon très simple toutes les options que possédait son nouveau téléphone. Il jeta un regard sur son horloge digitale de bureau. Il soupira pour la énième fois aujourd'hui. Pourquoi tout cela n'arrivait qu'à lui? Hein? La nuit promettait d'être particulièrement longue et ennuyeuse mais il devait être opérationnel et surtout joignable dès le lendemain matin afin de ne pas être freiné dans son travail. Il ouvrit la première page et commença sa lecture des nouvelles aventures des appareils mobiles qu'il avait surnommé technologie moderne du diable. Alors où était le bouton pour allumer la machine?

Le lendemain, alors que Tsuna remplissait sa paperasse habituelle en somnolant un peu, son téléphone sonna. Mais le Decimo ne décrocha pas. Gokudera, dans le même bureau, triait la paperasse pour alléger le travail de son supérieur, se mit à la cherche de la source de nuisance qui risquait de réveiller son boss, une cigarette dans la bouche. Il l'alluma très rapidement, voulant allumer une certaine bombe dans sa poche, tout en cherchant la source du bruit. Il termina sa petite inspection par le bureau du jeune japonais. Un petit objet rectangulaire noire s'était illuminait en même temps que cette monstrueuse sonnerie. Il lâcha la prise de sa dynamite et tira une bouffée de nicotine. A la cinquième sonnerie, il hésita un instant avant d'interpeler son boss. Mais c'était peut-être important. A regret, il décida de réveiller le châtain.

- Juudaime?

- Hum…?

- Votre portable…

Tsuna sursauta et se réveilla complètement, essuyant discrètement le petit filet de bave au coin de la bouche. Il balada son regard à la recherche de l'appareil qui n'avait encore que la sonnerie par défaut au milieu de son bureau. L'appareil était posé négligemment sur une pile de papier qui menaçait de glisser au moindre coup de vent. Il observa un moment son téléphone illuminé avant de trouver le bouton qui était censé avoir un téléphone vert dessus. Pourquoi y avait-il un vrai bouton pour intercepter un appel et un bouton tactile? Y avait-il une différence de qualité par rapport au bouton? Il décrocha à temps et discuta quelques minutes au téléphone avant de raccrocher. Le gardien fumeur observa un moment le nouveau téléphone de son boss avant de s'extasier devant.

- Juudaime!

- O-Oui, Hayato-kun?

C'était devant le nombre d'année, depuis leur rencontre au collège de la ville de Namimori, qu'ils se connaissaient, et c'est bien sûr aussi sous la menace d'un certain bébé nommé Reborn, que Tsuna avait décidé avec une immense joie de se rapprocher de ses gardiens en les appelants par leur prénom. Il aurait bien voulu qu'Hayato l'appelle par son prénom aussi mais celui-ci s'y était toujours refusé, préférant de loin son «Juudaime». Il avait finit par abandonné, comprenant qu'il était inutile d'insister, surtout devant une certaine personne jalouse assez facilement.

- Ce téléphone…

- Oh euh… Je l'ai acheté hier, mais je n'y suis pas encore habitué…

- C'est bien le dernier téléphone sortie chez XXX avec forfait complet et illimité, des fonctions…

Le bras droit aux yeux brillant se perdit dans l'exposition des fonctions de ce petit objet qu'était le téléphone portable. Tsuna acquiesça au début, faisant semblant de comprendre un traitre mot de cette langue inconnue avant d'abandonner et soupirer devant son incompréhension totale de la machine moderne. Il finit par ignorer son gardien pour replonger à nouveau dans son travail. Il soupirait beaucoup ces derniers temps. Etait-ce la lassitude du quotidien?

Le lendemain, le gardien de la tempête entra dans le bureau de son cher «Juudaime» et exhiba son nouveau téléphone. Il en était tellement fier. Il avait bien fait de suivre les conseils de son supérieur. Il était sûr et certain que le dixième du nom avait fait exprès de laisser son tout nouveau téléphone à la vue de tous, et de l'avoir laissé sonner un bon moment, pour lui permettre de prendre le même modèle. Il aurait bien voulu customiser le sien avec des têtes de mort mais à son âge, il ne fallait pas laisser ces gamineries prendre le dessus. Il était aujourd'hui un adulte responsable. Son portable ne devait pas comporter de fantaisie de ce genre là.

- Juudaime!

- Hum?

- Vous êtes géniale! Ce téléphone est une vraie merveille! Je savais que vous ne prendrez que le meilleur!

Tsuna releva la tête d'un document qui ressemblait à une facture à propos d'une tour historique endommagée par l'un de ses gardiens et, après avoir vérifié que son portable était bien dans sa poche intérieure, vit avec horreur Hayato avec le même modèle de téléphone que lui entre ses mains. Même modèle, même couleur, même coque! Quel horreur! Et si jamais ils mélangeaient leur mobile? Gokudera le montra à Tsunayoshi qui ne fit pas exprès d'allumer le fond d'écran. Finalement, aucun risque de confondre leur téléphone. Comment son gardien avait-il réussi à changer le fond d'écran? Il en était encore à chercher comment changer la sonnerie. Il soupira. Au moins, il n'y avait que deux modèles dans ce château. Le Decimo se serait très bien passé de lui en fond d'écran, en train de dormir sur son bureau avec un petit filet de bave au coin de la bouche. Quand est-ce que son gardien de la tempête avait eu le temps de prendre une telle photo? Il sentait, grâce à son hyper intuition, qu'il n'en était pas encore au bout de ses peines. Où était la boite d'aspirine? Ah! Il devait peut-être demander conseil pour changer de sonnerie et de fond d'écran. Mais les explications de son gardien, quoi que très complète, étaient toujours très compliquées à suivre.

L'italien reçu un appel qu'il intercepta tout de suite quand celui-ci sonna dans les mains du boss. Sachez que ce Tsuna avait quand même du rater au moins deux appels, plus ou moins important, avant de trouver le bouton. Plus il regardait le nouveau portable et plus il pensait qu'il aurait du prendre le simple téléphone avec de vrais boutons et qui coutait dix fois moins cher. Le jeune homme à la chevelure épaisse et châtaine, se réveilla lorsqu'il entendit des insultes italiennes et japonaises vociférées. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur un grand brun japonais, cicatrice au niveau du menton avec des airs insouciants et le Shigure Kintoki accroché dans le dos.

- Ahah~ Désolé du retard.

- Idiot de baseballeur! On avait dit au bureau à 9h30! Il est 10h! cria Hayato en montrant sa montre.

- C-ce n'est rien Hayato-kun. Tenta de rattraper Tsuna pour calmer son gardien.

- Ma, ma~ J'ai du faire une petite course ce matin. Désolé.

S'attendant d'avance que Tsuna et Hayato ne posent aucune question à son sujet, Yamamoto Takeshi montra avec un immense sourire son tout nouveau téléphone portable. Le visage de Tsuna aurait très bien pu s'allonger jusqu'au sol si la table n'y faisait pas obstacle. Pendant ce temps là, l'italien insultait le nouvel arrivant sur l'inutilité de son achat. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi dépensier. Après tout, le sabreur avait déjà rénové son téléphone la semaine passée. Le gardien de la pluie perdit alors son sourire et prit une mine sérieuse, particulièrement séduisante soit disant passant.

- Hayato.

- Q-quoi? fit Hayato, légèrement intimidé par ce changement brusque avec quelques rougeurs.

Takeshi s'approcha de l'italien, le faisant reculer et cogner contre le bureau du boss. Il le bloqua entre lui et le meuble du boss, qui accessoirement, était toujours attablé par Tsuna toujours présent en arrière plan. Habitué aux lubies de ses deux gardiens, Tsuna soupira et reprit l'activité fascinante des signatures de document. Tant qu'ils se retenaient encore dans son bureau, il n'avait aucun problème, à part cette espèce d'aura rose érotique qui flottait.

- Il y a quelques semaines, je t'avais demandé qu'on ait le même portable et tu avais fermement refusé. Pourtant, hier, tu t'étais empressé de prendre le même que Tsuna sans me consulter.

- J-je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

- Je peux être très jaloux tu sais, Hayato. Finit Takeshi avec une voix sensuelle dans l'oreille de son compagnon.

Sentant qu'une aura palpable commençait à se former autour de ses gardiens, Tsunayoshi toussota afin de les rappeler à l'ordre, notamment le lieu où il était et surtout sa présence. Ses deux gardiens gênés, mais fou amoureux, quittèrent la table et se séparèrent. Hayato retournait prestement à ses occupations, c'est-à-dire triage de paperasse et Takeshi s'assit dans un coin à lancer des regards brûlants sur le petit postérieur d'un certain argenté. Depuis que le jeune Sawada avait fini par avouer de lui-même, connaitre la véritable nature de leur relation, parce que s'il avait attendu l'officialisation à ce moment là de leur relation il attendrait encore, ceux-ci, surtout le jeune baseballeur, ne se gênait plus du tout pour le montrer de manières _très_ explicite, au grand damne du plus haut gradé de cette salle qui, grâce ou à cause de son hyper intuition, ressentait la puissance d'un désir palpable multiplié par dix. M'enfin, tant qu'il n'était pas dans la zone de cet énergumène toujours en manque, il pouvait plus ou moins l'ignorer.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, le possesseur de l'anneau du ciel attendait une visite de son cher gardien du soleil. Il se posa pendant une seconde la question des boules quies. Etait-ce le bon moment pour les mettre? Vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il allait tendre sa main vers son tiroir afin de les extraire de leur boitier quand la porte claqua violemment contre le mur.

- JE SUIS RENTRE A L'EXTREME!

Trop tard. Pas assez rapide. S'il les sortait maintenant, son gardien crierait encore plus fort afin de se faire entendre. Il ramena sa main vers lui, ni vu ni connu, le sourire légèrement crispé par le volume sonore.

- Bon retour à la maison, oni-san.

- JE VIENS FAIRE MON RAPPORT A L'EXTREME!

- Ferme-la un peu, tête de gazon! Lança Hayato.

- T'as dit quoi, tête de poulpe? Continua Ryohei en criant.

Tsuna écouta tant bien que mal le rapport de Ryohei en évitant de grimacer à chaque haussement de voix, dont toutes les phrases étaient surplombées d'«extrême». Après un quart d'heure, alors que le gardien du soleil était sur le point de quitter la salle, le nouvel appareil du diable sonna. Maintenant que le jeune Vongola avait enfin maitrisé l'interception des appels téléphoniques, il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour décrocher. Il s'excusa auprès de son gardien, qui le laissa tranquille. Il se retourna et vit Takeshi sur le canapé, entrain de taper des messages en souriant bizarrement. Il avait une drôle d'impression. Ce portable… Le boxer se retourna et observa le petit appareil dans les mains de son boss avant de se retourner vers l'autre sportif. Il vit ensuite la tête de poulpe sortir son téléphone et le jeter sur son amant en lui criant qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce à un mètre l'un de l'autre. Cette petite boite noire… Son regard fit encore une fois le tour de la salle, plusieurs fois même, avant qu'il ne remarque quelque chose…d'extrême.

- C'EST LE MEME A L'EXTREME!

Tout le monde dans la salle sursauta. Quoi? Encore le même? Tsuna s'excusa au téléphone et raccrocha, bouton qu'il maitrisait aussi soit disant passant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à savoir à quoi servait le bouton au milieu. Serait-ce le menu tant recherché? Ensuite, il ne lui restait plus qu'à savoir comment rentrer les nouveaux numéros. Il était actuellement à trois numéros enregistrés par hasard et après plusieurs échecs.

- Oni…san?

- VOUS AVEZ TOUS LE MEME TELEPHONE PORTABLE A L'EXTREME! C'est la nouvelle mode? Je vais aller m'en acheter un aussi!

Et avant même que Tsuna n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit contre cette idée, le gardien le plus surexcité fila à une vitesse extrême afin d'acheter un nouveau téléphone portable semblable à ses collègues. Le Vongola était horrifié. Il y en avait déjà trois de téléphones parfaitement identiques dans cette pièce. Il sentait un début de stress grandissant dans son petit estomac. Rien que le matin même, ils avaient déjà faillit mélanger leur portable quand le gardien de la pluie les avaient aligné afin de montrer à quel point ils avaient le même portable. Qu'allait-il faire s'il y en avait un quatrième? Il devait arrêter son gardien! Il releva la tête. Trop tard. Il était déjà partie. Il aurait bien appelé sur son téléphone mais il n'avait pas encore rentré son numéro de portable. Et le temps de le retrouver, le boxer serait déjà arrivé au magasin. Il soupira. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait oublié en cours de route et reviendrai les mains vides.

Au diner, au grand malheur de Tsuna, la personne la plus extrême de son entourage avait déjà effectué son achat et ne se priva pas de l'exhiber au regard de tous. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas oublié en cours de route? Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il que de choses aussi futiles? Il soupira. Heureusement, ses gardiens des nuages et des brumes n'avaient pas le même.

- Oya? Comme c'est étrange. Je viens moi aussi de prendre un nouveau portable avec ma chère alouette.

- Hein? Fut la seule réponse intelligente de Tsuna.

- Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à changer mon portable, stupide ananas.

Rokudo Mukuro posa son nouveau téléphone sur la table, montrant ainsi la véracité de ses paroles, alors que Kyoya le lui lança, refusant le même modèle. Son amant le rattrapa et le porta au coin de la bouche, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Kufufu~ Mais tu ne sais pas encore toutes les utilités et fonctions de ce nouvel appareil. Je me ferai bien sûr un immense plaisir de toutes te les montrer. Dans les moindres détails, bien entendu, finit Mukuro avec une pointe de perversité dans la voix

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça.

Tsuna ne savait ce que son gardien de la brume voulait dire par là. Il avait plus ou moins compris le sous-entendu pas très catholique mais n'en comprenant pas l'utilité. Mais à quoi pouvait servir ce téléphone si ce n'était pas d'appeler un autre téléphone? Y aurait-il d'autres options qu'il avait ratées? Il soupira. Encore… Au moins, il pouvait être tranquille du côté de Lambo et Chrome. Enfin, il en avait la certitude jusqu'à ce qu'il voit leur tête. Oh non…

- Mukuro-sama.

- Oui, ma chère Chrome?

Chrome sortit timidement son téléphone portable et le posa sur la table. Exactement le même que son bienfaiteur. Elle expliqua rapidement qu'elle avait vu un magasine trainer quelque part dans leur bureau et qu'elle avait pensé à changer le sien. Mukuro fut heureux de cet heureux hasard. En plus d'imiter sa magnifique coupe de cheveux, sa chère Chrome prenait le même modèle de portable que lui. Les deux personnes les plus importantes pour lui avaient le même portable que lui. Il imaginait déjà comment il allait pouvoir s'amuser avec.

- Lambo-san aussi a un nouveau portable!

- Quoi? Toi aussi! S'étrangla presque Tsuna.

Heureusement que le boss avait arrêté de manger et de boire depuis que Mukuro avait commencé à parler de portable. Sinon, il aurait déjà tout recraché à table. Pas très propre. Mais nourriture ou pas, il s'étranglait quand même tout seul.

- Le boss des Bovino m'en a donné un pour me féliciter! Lambo-san a bien travaillé!

Tsuna lâcha un gémissement plaintif et désespéré. Pourquoi est-ce que ce genre de chose n'arrivait-il qu'à lui? Et bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas compter sur ses deux amis les plus proches pour se taire et cacher la vérité.

- Ahah~ Nous avons donc tous le même portable alors.

- Tch! Et moi qui voulait être le seul à avoir le même que Juudaime.

Ils sortirent leur portable pour le montrer à tout le monde. Sur cette table, une armée de portable identique était posée sur la table. Tous les regards convergèrent vers celui qui était assis en bout de table. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il retint un soupire et sortie le sien. Soupirer faisait partir le bonheur ou la chance? Qu'importe, il n'avait aucun des deux.

- Kufufu~ Nous sommes donc tous connecté par un lien très puissant.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de tous. De la bouche de ce pervers, tout prenait un autre sens, pas toujours propre. Cette phrase acheva Tsuna qui abandonna pour de bon. Après tout, s'ils avaient tous le même portable, peut-être l'aideraient-ils à comprendre comment fonctionnait le sien? Puisque c'était le même. Allez! Il fallait positiver. A force de s'arrêter sur chaque détail, il voyait le mal partout. Mais il avait sous-estimé les Vongola et son hyper intuition en alerte. Grave erreur de sa part après toutes ses années. Des invités non désirables entrèrent dans la salle à manger à coups de pied.

- Voooooooiiiiiiii!

- Ushishishi

- Déchet.

- Hiiiiiiiiiie! La Varia!

Depuis presque dix ans qu'ils les connaissaient, le Decimo aurait du savoir que ces assassins n'étaient pas là pour une simple visite de courtoisie. A la limite ça ne le dérangerait pas de parler chiffon s'il pouvait s'en sortir sans égratignure ou autre blessure physique ou psychologique. Le chef de la Varia s'installa en bout de table, pour un duel de regard en face à face avec Tsuna, rapidement suivit par ses autres gardiens. Les avait-il invités à diner? Il faudrait qu'il vérifie sa mémoire, au cas où elle commencerait à être déficiente.

- Qui a autorisé un déchet comme toi à avoir le même portable que moi?

- Hein?

Xanxus sortit son portable, rapidement suivit par ses gardiens. Tsuna devait rêver. Pourquoi toutes les personnes à sa table avait-il le même portable que le sien? En plus, pas un seul n'avait pensé à personnaliser le sien! Même Hayato ne l'avait pas fait! Lui même l'aurait changé dès le premier jour s'il avait trouvé où était le petit trou pour accrocher son si petit bout de personnalité qu'était son strap.

Quelques jours plus tard dans le bureau de Kyoya, celui-ci était entrain de se préparer pour sa prochaine mission avec Kusakabe Tetsuya. D'ailleurs, celui-ci observa le nouveau portable de son patron depuis déjà quelques jours. Il hésitait à lui en parler. Il devait se lancer.

- Kyo-san?

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- Je voudrais demander votre autorisation pour une chose.

- Dépêche-toi.

- Hai! Je voudrais changer mon portable pour avoir le même modèle que vous.

Mais qu'avaient-ils donc avec ce modèle de téléphone? Etait-il si performant? Il devait déjà supporter que cet ananas pervers ait le même, en plus de tous ces herbivores inutiles qui l'entouraient. Il n'aimait pas ça. Ca l'horripilait. Mais si ce téléphone, apparemment très performant, permettait à Tetsu de mieux travailler, pourquoi pas. Au moins, il lui avait demandé son autorisation, contrairement à ce stupide ananas.

- Fait ce que tu veux.

Tetsu, heureux, remercia son patron. Il profita ensuite d'une de ses rares pauses pour aller acheter ce fameux portable. Les sous-fifres ou subordonnés, pratiquement tous ex-membres du comité de discipline de Namimori, avaient vu que le bras droit du préfet avait le même portable que leur boss. Ils se concertèrent tous des yeux, sans émettre un son. Hibari Kyoya avait-il fait passer un message auprès des membres de l'organisation pour avoir le même téléphone portable? Ils avaient déjà remarqué qu'au sein des gardiens, ils avaient le même, mais les sous-fifres aussi? Si oui, il fallait faire vite l'échange avant d'être mordu à mort pour port de téléphone non réglementaire. C'est ainsi que le mot passa de bouches à oreilles à travers toute l'organisation Vongola.

Quelques jours plus tard, Tsuna avait le devoir de faire une inspection du quartier général. Il félicitait certain membre, en encourageait d'autre. Vers midi, lui et ses gardiens se rendirent sur une terrasse. Le jeune Sawada avait progressé. Il avait réussi à trouver le bouton pour prendre des photos. Il avait encore du mal pour faire des vidéos. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le temps d'en prendre souvent. Il avait également appris à enregistrer ses numéros sur son ordinateur, même s'il ne savait pas encore les extraire ni les transférer dans son portable. Il était plutôt fier de lui. De gros progrès.

Au cours du repas, Tsuna reçu un sms. Il commença à taper la réponse, chose qu'il maitrisait moyennement. Il alla la renvoyer quand à peine avait-il écrit, avec beaucoup de mal, «bonjour», que son téléphone lui échappa des mains. Il le rattrapa comme il put et soupira de soulagement. Un gros changement dans ses soupires de ces derniers temps. Encore heureux qu'il ne l'ait pas cassé. Il n'avait pas la force de réapprendre à utiliser un autre portable dans l'immédiat. Mais son soulagement ne fut que de courte durée quand tous les portables alentour sonnèrent ainsi que ceux de ces gardiens. Il regarda l'écran de son propre appareil. Il avait envoyé un message à toute la famiglia Vongola sans exception. Même l'agent à l'autre bout du monde l'avait reçu. Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de sa nuque. Ce n'était pas possible… Il leva les yeux et vit ses gardiens avec des portables identiques au sien. Les cuisiniers, jardiniers, membres de la sécurité et autres personne susceptible d'être dans son répertoire sortirent d'un même geste le même téléphone que lui. Il glissa de sa chaise et tomba lourdement par terre.

- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiie!

- Juudaime!

- Tsuna!

Au loin, un bébé avec une tétine jaune perché sur un arbre avec des jumelles observait la scène. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. La petite paire de jumelle verte se transforma en caméléon. Le petit animal plus communément appelé Léon par ses proches, remonta le bras de son maître et se plaça à sa place habituelle sur le fédora du tueur.

- Un chef de famille doit savoir être proche de sa famiglia.

Le soir même de cette surprise générale, Tsuna s'installa dans son bureau en poussant un soupire a rendre l'âme. Quel idiot avait pu demander à toute la famille d'avoir le même portable? Cela faisait quoi? Une semaine qu'il l'avait? Il ne pouvait quand même pas demander à ce qu'ils changent tous de téléphones, si? Ou bien c'était lui qui changeait? Allez Tsuna! Faut se changer les idées! Il alluma son téléphone pour continuer son aventure parmi les applications quand il y vit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du.

Sur le fond d'écran était allongé un Kyoya au kimono défait, le visage couvert de rougeur particulièrement érotique et les jambes, l'une étendue au sol, l'autre légèrement repliée, laissait entrevoir une ombre qui cachait une certaine partie du corps masculin du préfet. Et c'était bien…des tâches blanches qui étaient éparpillées un peu partout sur le sol et sur le kimono? Il préférait ne pas demander le pourquoi du comment, quoiqu'il en avait une petite idée. Il ne savait pas que son gardien des nuages aimait être attaché avec une ceinture. D'ailleurs, son kimono n'avait pas de…

La porte s'ouvrit après deux coups. Tsuna sursauta et se réveilla. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait entrevue quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas à propos de ses gardiens et s'empressa d'éteindre le portable, complètement rouge, et en jetant le portable le plus loin possible sur son bureau. La tête de Mukuro dépassa de l'embrasure. Il sourit en voyant son petit Décimo si innocemment rouge avec un portable un peu trop éloigné de ses mains.

- Oya? Je dérange peut-être. Kufufu~

- M-Mukuro! E-entre.

Mukuro pénétra dans le bureau, d'un pas lent et félin. Tsuna sentit le danger approcher, ou la perversité personnifiée, c'était pareil. Le gardien de la brume s'approcha très lentement de la table, savourant la gêne du mignon petit Vongola. Puis il s'assit, dos au jeune Vongola et se retourna. Il tendit ensuite un portable.

- Je crois que c'est le tien.

- H-hai…

Tsuna lui tendit le portable qu'il avait rejeté quelque instant plus tôt et récupéra le sien. Il alluma le fond d'écran et vit le fond d'écran par défaut avec un petit chat dessus. Il faudrait qu'il trouve comment le changer pour y mettre Natsu.

- Kufufu~ Si jamais tu veux nous rejoindre, n'hésite pas.

Tsuna rougit furieusement. Il savait que Mukuro savait qu'il avait regardé son fond d'écran. Ce sale pervers savourait un instant sa victoire. Le jeune japonais respira un coup et reprit son sérieux, même si quelques rougeurs subsistaient.

- Non merci.

- Kufufu~ C'est quand tu veux.

- Je dirais à Kyoya-san que tu pratiques l'harcèlement sexuel dans mes locaux.

- Et je suis sûr qu'il se fera un plaisir de me mordre à mort.

L'italien sortit de la pièce en riant comme il en avait l'habitude de le faire. Tsuna prit sa tête entre ses mains. Son mal de crâne ne finira-t-il donc jamais? D'ailleurs, il était presque sur et certain que cet ananas avait fait exprès d'échanger leur portable. Pas besoin d'hyper intuition pour le savoir. Il soupira. Où était l'aspirine?

Son portable sonna. Un message. De qui? Rokudo Mukuro. Il hésita. Devait-il l'ouvrir? Il craignait le pire avec lui. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas l'ouvrir et pourtant, sa main s'approcha de l'icône. Il cliqua. La photo du fond d'écran de son gardien apparu. Il rougit furieusement, jeta son portable à travers la pièce. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et hurla.

- MUKURO!

* * *

><p>Alors alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les commentaires!<p> 


End file.
